Larry Stylinson - Guerre et paix
by Mala29
Summary: Une première rencontre. Une promesse. Une deuxième rencontre. Louis et Harry ne sont rien l'un pour l'autre, mais bientôt, ils deviennent leur seul point d'attache dans ce monde. OS Larry Stylinson - LEMON explicite


COUPLE : Larry Stylinon (Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles)

RATING : M (pour cause lemon explicite)

NOTE DE MOI : J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire :)

**Guerre et paix**

Note de début d'OS : La partie en italique n'est pas écrite par moi, mais par **Blaise CENDRARS**. Je devais écrire ce texte pour une rédaction en français. Je suis un peu sortie du sujet (complètement en fait, mais ça ne se voit pas si l'on ne sait pas que le texte parle de la Première Guerre mondiale et pas de la deuxième). Bien sûr, je n'avais pas inclue de lemon dans le texte original, je n'ai fait que compléter cet OS pour l'adapter.

14 Juin 1940 : France

_Merde, voilà que je devais maintenant trimbaler monsieur sue mon dos. Je le chargeai tant bien que mal. Et nous voici partis l'un portant l'autre, la monture ployée en deux, le blessé lourd comme un mort qui se laisser aller, un drôle d'équipage, ahanant, sacrant, jurant, chutant, tombant sur les genoux, se prenant les pieds dans les taupinières, se relevant. Jamais je n'oublierai cette équipée avec ce Boche qui me pissait dans le cou un sang mal engagé. Je dus décharger mon blessé et me frayer un nouvelle voie à coups de cisaille, puis revenir sur mes pas, rechercher le pauvre type et repartir à la sauvette car j'avais fait beaucoup de bruit et je n'en revenais pas qu'avec toutes ces allées et venues, personne dans aucun camp ne nous eût encore remarqués. Enfin, je le balançai dans notre trou d'obus. J'avais eu chaud. C'était un dur. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait pas poussé un gémissement. [...]._

_La blessure du ventre n'était pas belle, j'y mis un tampon. Puis je lui pansai l'épaule._

_"__**Ne t'en fais pas, pauvre vieux, ça n'est rien. On sera bientôt rendus et tu fileras à l'hôpital, veinard. Je ne te fais pas mal, non ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?"**_

_Il s'appelait Schwanenlaut. J'ai oublié son prénom. Il était de Hambourg. Il travaillai dans un banque. Il avait fait un stage en Angleterre pour apprendre l'anglais. La suite de notre conversation eut lieu en anglais._

J'essayai de lui changer les idées en lui parlant de ma vie d'avant. De ma mère qui s'occupait toujours du linge dans mes souvenirs; de mon père, qui devait être aux champs; de mes sœurs, qui étaient toujours souriantes et pleines de vie...

"**Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir une famille comme celle là, **me dit-il entre deux râles. **La mienne à du m'oublier à l'heure qu'il est. **

- ** Pourquoi vous aurait-elle oublié ? Vous vous battez pour votre patrie ! Vos parents devraient être fier de vous.**

- **Ne préféreriez-vous pas que je fût resté dans mon pas ? **Me demanda-t-il

- **Bien sûr que si ! Je ne serais pas ici, coincé dans cette fichue guerre si votre Führer n'avait pas déclaré la guerre. Je serais plutôt aux côtés de mon homme plutôt que de côtoyer des cadavres.**

- **Votre homme ? **Releva-t-il.

- **Et oui... Surprenant, n'est pas ? Devoir sa vie à un homosexuel n'est sûrement pas ce qui vous plait le plus, **répliquais-je sèchement tout en nettoyant ses plaies du mieux que je le pouvais.

- **Laissez tomber les préjugés. Je suis moi aussi homosexuel. C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici. Je serais en train de soigner des soldat à l'heure qu'il est si je ne l'était pas.**

- **Vous êtes médecin ?! **M'exclamais-je

- **Je l'étais. Mais l'armée à juger bon de m'envoyer au front plutôt que dans un camps de concentration. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux finalement... **

- **Ne dites pas ça ! **Répliquais-je un peu durement en resserrant un bandage. **Pourquoi a-t-elle juger qu'il valait mieux vous envoyer ici ? **

- **Disons que j'avais un bon passé. Avoir été formé par les jeunesses Hitlériennes aide. Avoir un père nazi aussi...**

- **Décidément, vous n'avez pas été gâté par la vie !**

- **Non... Mais dites moi, vous me sauvez, me soignez et me parlez comme si je n'étais pas allemand. Comment cela se fait-il ? **M'interrogea mon blessé.

- **Avant de voir l'allemand qui est en vous, je vois d'abord l'homme que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas plus différent de moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme. Un homme qui n'a pas choisi d'être là. Un homme qui veut juste vivre. Un homme qui ne demande qu'a aimer. Alors comment pourrais-je vous parler comme si vous n'étiez qu'un chien, **je crachais ce dernier mot, **alors que vous êtes la personne que j'aurais pu être si j'étais né en Allemagne ?**"

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et il y en eut une qui roula le long de sa joue, traçant son chemin dans la poussière qui maculait ses joues. Je l'essuyais du pouce et je vis ses yeux se remplir de joie et d'amour.

"**Merci, **me chuchota-t-il. **Merci de m'avoir dit ça. Vous êtes le premier à me considérer comme un être humain tout en connaissant mon orientation sexuelle. Votre homme à bien de la chance.**

- **Avait, **le repris-je. **Il est mort au début de la guerre. Un obus retardataire...**

- **Merde... **Souffla-t-il. **Je suis désolé.**

- **Moi aussi.**"

Une civière passant par là, j'en profitais pour l'appeler. Lorsque celle ci arriva dans notre trou d'obus, je plaçais mon blessé dessus avec l'aide d'un autre soldat.

Il allait être emmené loin de moi lorsque pris d'une pulsion, je criais : "**Attendez !**".

On arrêta alors la civière et je m'approchais de lui.

"**Tu m'as dit ton prénom, mais je l'ai oublié...**

- **Harry, **répondit-il. **Harry Schwanenlaut. ****Mais la guerre terminée, j'irai à Londres e je changerai de nom.**

- **Comment vous appellerez-vous alors ? **

- **Harry Styles.**

- **M. Styles, quand la guerre sera terminée, je vous chercherai, **promis-je.

- **Et qui me cherchera ? **Sourit-il à travers sa douleur.

- **Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson...**"

Un vrai sourire éclaira son visage. Nous survivrons à la guerre. Parce que nous avions un espoir, une promesse et une personne qui nous attendait.

8 Juin 1945: Angleterre

Je suis de retour chez moi. Dans mon petit appartement de Londres, épargné par les bombardements, je ne sais comme j'ai fait pour tenir ses six longues années au front. Dire que j'en suis sorti indemne serait un euphémisme. Je n'ai pas de séquelles physique, non. On pourrait presque croire que je n'ai jamais quitté Londres. Mais moi, je le savais. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon âme que je ne serais plus jamais le même. J'espérait que _**lui **_soit toujours le même. Le même homme à la sensibilité débordante, aux yeux si verts. Je n'avais plus que ses yeux. Ses yeux émeraude me guidant, me dictant ma conduite, me conseillant.

Son visage s'était effacé de ma mémoire. A toujours se ressasser les même images, elles finissent par disparaître et il ne reste plus qu'un vague souvenir, des formes, des traits flous.

J'espérais qu'il ai survécu à la guerre. Je le souhaitais de tout mon cœur. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, plus rien ne me rattacherais sur terre.

Tout ceux que j'aimais avaient été rattrapé par les obus. Niall sur le front. Ma mère, mon père, mes sœurs... La guerre m'avait tout pris. Sauf mon espoir. Et si cet espoir venait à mourir... Alors je le suivrais.

9 Juin 1945 

J'ai décidé de commencer mes recherches. La guerre à ses mauvais côtés, mais elle a aussi ses bons. En sauvant des Boches, je me suis fait des amis. Des amis retournés dans leur pays.

J'envoyais une lettre à l'un d'eux.

"Cher Liam,

Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi depuis la fin de la guerre, et que les pays vainqueurs ne sont pas trop durs avec vous. Chez nous, c'est toujours assez dur. Tous les jours, le bilan des morts changent. Des nouveaux noms, des familles entières décimées. J'en suis presque arrivé à regretter le front. Au moins, on n'avait pas de nouvelles de mort, puisqu'elle était tout autour de nous. Ici, je me sens vraiment seul et décalé. Plus rien de me rattache à ce monde. Les gens trouvent les rues sales, encombrées et remplies de poussières. Ils trouvent que ça sent la mort. Que savent-ils vraiment de la saleté et de la mort ? Rien, sinon, les bombardements et ce que l'on a pu leur raconter. J'en arrive presque à les détester, et ça ne fait qu'un mois que je suis rentré. Mais tout est mort ici. Les gens sont froids et effacent la présence des survivants, et des anciens soldats.

Ta famille va bien ? Les enfants aussi ?

Sinon, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

Je t'avais déjà parlé de cet allemand que j'avais soigné en 1940. Celui aux yeux si verts. Harry Schwanenlaut, qu'il s'appelait. Est-ce que tu pourrais savoir... Est-ce que tu pourrais savoir s'il est toujours vivant ? Cherche aussi au nom de Styles. Je sais qu'il avait pour projet de changer de nom. Peut être qu'il l'a fait directement à la fin de la guerre.

Je souhaite vraiment le retrouver. Je te revaudrais ça. Je te le promet, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Chaleureusement, L.T"

Je postais la lettre dans la journée et je me mis en quête. Je commençais à faire les mairies, à discuter avec les gens, me faire de nouveaux contactes pour avoir des informations plus rapidement. Certaines personnes se souvenaient de moi et Josh, et ils m'accueillirent à bras ouverts. La journée passa plus rapidement que prévue, et malgré mon air jovial, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers ses yeux.

15 Juillet 1945

Je venais de recevoir la réponse de Liam ! Je l'ouvrit fébrilement.

"Cher Louis,

Je vais très bien même si, comme toi, j'ai du mal à me refaire au monde 'civilisé'. Les enfants vont très bien, et même si aux débuts, ils ont mis du temps à me reconnaitre, Danielle à su gérer la situation pendant que moi j'essayais de me refaire à la vie normale. Aller au marché. C'est surement la chose qui m'a le plus déboussolé. Comment faire son choix parmi toutes ces aliments. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant depuis 1939. Contrôler ses dépenses, avoir une spatule plutôt qu'une kalachnikov entre les mains. La vie est bien différente ici.

Chez nous, les annonces de morts sont toutes aussi fréquentes, mais on évite d'en parler, pour ne pas nous faire pleurer.

Pour ton allemand. J'ai cherché. Au nom d' Harry Schwanenlaut... Et bien, ce Harry là est bien mort. Mais pour Harry Styles... Et bien celui ci est parti vivre en Angleterre ! Même taille, même couleurs d'yeux, même physique. A moins que ton Harry ai un double, ce ne peut être que lui.

Tu as vraiment intérêt à me renvoyer la chose. J'ai vraiment usé de tous mes contactes, et tous y allaient à reculons pour chercher ce gars.

Chaleureusement, L.P"

La lettre tombait à mes pieds. Il était vivant. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visages sans que je puisse les retenir tant mon cœur débordait de joie. Les passants me regardait, un regard de pitié dans les yeux, croyant que l'on m'annonçait une mauvaise nouvelles.

Je me penchais, pour reprendre la lettre et je rentrais dans mon appartement.

26 Octobre 1945 

Le retrouver s'avérait plus difficile que prévus. Je le cherchais sous ses deux noms. Son nom de famille d'origine ne donna rien, mais des Harry Styles, il en existait plusieurs, et je ne pouvais savoir lequel était le bon...

Je commençais à perdre espoir.

3 Mai 1946

J'avais arrêté de le chercher. 9 mois que je voulais le retrouver. 10 mois d'échec. J'étais tomber dans une monotonie déprimante.

Un regain d'énergie me secoua et je sortis de ma léthargie. J'avais envie de sortir malgré l'avancée de l'après midi. Et puisque je ne savais pas où aller, je décidais d'aller acheter des fleurs. C'est un peu idiot comme achat, mais j'aime ça et puis, ça colorera un peu mon appartement.

Je décidais d'y aller à pied, même si le fleuriste chez qui je voulais aller se trouvait à environ deux kilomètres d'ici. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer. Je ne mis pas longtemps à y aller et je laissais le fleuriste choisir pour moi les fleurs. J'aime laisser les gens choisir pour moi, la plupart du temps, leur choix reflète leur personnalité.

Je ressortis de la boutique, heureux du bouquet que je tenais entre les mains. Je regardais le sol, plongé dans mes pensées mais néanmoins attentifs aux conversations des passants lorsqu'un accent m'interpella. Je m'arrêtais au milieu du trottoir et relevais la tête vers la personne qui parlait ainsi. Je ne voyais que son dos, et il parlait vite, avec cet accent particulier que je ne remettais pas... La discussion semblait animée vu les mouvements que faisait la voix.

Puis je le reconnu.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre dans ma poitrine, et le bouquet me tomba des mains. Mes pensées n'était qu'une succession de "Mon dieu", et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Je repris fébrilement ma respiration.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son dos. Le détaillant du regard, apprenant ses formes pour ne plus jamais les oublier.

L'homme à qui il parlait finit par me remarquer, il le lui dit.

Alors il se retourna.

Et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Il était là, devant moi, les yeux écarquillés, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Il me regardait de ses yeux verts. Harry.

Je ne remarquais plus rien. Tout avait disparu hormis lui, hormis ses yeux. Puis doucement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Ce fut le déclic dans ma tête. Je couru dans ses bras, et l'étreignait vivement. Ce geste semblait si naturel, bien que jamais expérimenté avant. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou pendant qu'il me rendait mon étreinte. Je le serrais à l'étouffer, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Comme il ne s'était pas plain ce jour là.

Je sentais ses larmes couler le long de mon cou et je le serrais encore plus fort. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Il finit par rompre l'étreinte et il essaya de se détacher de moi, mais je maintint un bras autour de ses hanches.

"**Je t'ai trop chercher pour te lâcher**."

Il acquiesça doucement, et je l'emmenais avec moi reprendre mon bouquet.

"**Tu aimes les fleurs ? **S'étonna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- **Oui.**"

Je suis lui souris tendrement. Je ressentais... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentais. J'avais le besoin de le protéger, de le câliner, de prendre soin de lui, de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir besoin.

"**Tu habites ici ? **Demandais-je pour me changer les idées.

- **Euh... Habitais disons. Je viens de me faire virer.**

- **Viens chez moi !"** Proposais-je immédiatement.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai proposé ça ? Je l'ai vu hausser un sourcil, et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir rougir. Il me caressa la joue du bout du doigt, avant d'opiner de la tête. Un sourire heureux éclaira mon visage et je détachais mon bras de son dos pour croiser mes doigts avec les siens.

Je l'emmenais avec moi sur la route du retour.

Nous étions dans mon appartement, et à contre cœur, je lâchais sa main pour mettre les fleurs dans un vase, que je posais ensuite sur la table.

Je regardais Harry évoluer dans mon chez moi, et par la même occasion, son chez lui. Il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, et cette vision me rempli de joie. Sentant finalement mon regard sur lui, il se retourna vers moi, et me sourit. J'aime le voir sourire. Ses dents se dévoilent alors, des petites fossettes se créées et ses yeux se plient d'une manière absolument adorable.

Je ne résistais pas, et je le pris de nouveau dans mes bras.

J'étais si heureux de l'avoir trouvé.

4 Mai 1946 

Nous avons dormis dans le même lit. Et cette proximité ne m'a pas du tout dérangé. Me réveiller dans ses bras, sentir son odeur sur moi, des petits riens que j'inclurais volontiers dans mon quotidien.

Je le regardais dormir, attendri. Il avait l'air d'un ange dans son sommeil, il était si paisible.

Je le pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le tenir ici, près de mon cœur, ma tête dans sa nuque.

Il émergea doucement du sommeil, et je m'en voulu aussitôt.

"**C'est pas toi qui m'a réveillé.**"

Il m'avait devancé. Je suis souris avant de replonger la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il referma ses bras autour de moi. Je me sentais bien ici, dans la chaleur de son corps. Je sentais son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le mien, et je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'en était heureux.

Je déposais de petits baiser dans son cou et je le sentais frissonner contre moi. J'arrivais jusqu'à son oreille et je chuchotais un "**Bonjour**" qui lui arracha un frisson encore plus violent. Puis je me détachais à contre cœur de ses bras pour me lever et préparer le petit déjeuner.

5 Mai 1946

Je préparais tranquillement le repas du midi lorsque je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. Je souris tout en continuant de préparer le plat. Au lieu de m'entacher de mes mouvements, il les accompagnait. Il ne faisait qu'un avec moi, et j'en étais heureux.

Je déposais le plat sur la table et il nous servit pendant que sortais la fin des couverts.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, la simple présence de l'autre nous suffisant.

J'aimais cette scène, cette familiarité réconfortante. J'aimais ces instants passés avec lui.

Nous finîmes le repas et il débarrassa la table en me parlant de tout et de rien. Un sourire heureux éclaira mes traits.

6 Mai 1946

Trois jours que je vivais avec lui, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie avec lui. Sa présence m'était confortable, indispensable. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais passé ma vie sans lui, et j'espérais que ce soit de même pour lui.

Nos marques d'affection grandissaient, de petits baiser par ci par là, mais jamais de vrai. Jamais bouche contre bouche. Et je sentais que mon envie de réellement l'embrasser devenait imminente. Seulement, je ne savais pas si ses sentiments à l'égard de moi reflétaient les miens. Je ne savais pas s'il m'aimait autrement que comme un ami, car oui, j'avais finit par mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment qui m'étreignait lorsqu'il était avec moi.

Ce débordement de joie lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que moi, le fait de trouver tous ses gestes parfaits, de le trouver parfaits, de sentir mon cœur battre plus fort en sa présence, de me demander comment mes jambes faisaient pour encore me tenir alors qu'elles étaient plus molles que de la guimauve.

Si différents qu'avec Josh, je ne l'en aimait pas moins. Je l'aimais même plus.

Mais m'aimait-il, lui ?

7 Mai 1946

J'avais apprit par la presse et les passants qu'une espèce de célébration était organisée demain. Célébrer la fin de la guerre. Pourquoi pas... Mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils auraient organisé quelque chose comme ça seulement un an après. Les traumatismes étaient toujours là. Les peurs et les cauchemars aussi. De même pour la paranoïa. Mais j'étais tout de même convié à aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mes camarades. Les malchanceux, et j'avais la contrainte de prononcer quelques mots.

Mais que dire à ces familles qui préféreraient voir leur fils plutôt que vous prononcer ce discours ? Rien ne peu atténuer leur peine, sinon le temps.

"**N'y va pas.**"

Je regardais Harry, qui avait une fois de plus lit en moi.

"**Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais bien.**

- **Tu as toujours le choix, Louis. Il suffit de faire le bon.**"

Je réfléchit à ses paroles. Oui, mais quel était le bon choix ? Rester ici à me morfondre sur la mort de mes valeureux camarades, ou aller là bas et voir ces regards tristes et haineux ?

"**J'irais.**"

J'annonçais ça platement à Harry. Il hocha du chef doucement, et je partis me réfugier dans ses bras. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux.

"**Je t'attendrais ici. Si tu vas mal, je le sentirais, et je viendrais.**"

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je voyais tant de bonté et de sincérité en lui que les larmes se mirent à couleur sur mes joues.

Il s'étonna de mes larmes, mais les embrassa toutes délicatement. L'une d'elle arriva sur mes lèvres, et comme les précédentes, il l'embrassa.

Il embrassa la larme ou mes lèvres ? Je ne le savais pas, mais j'avais inconsciemment répondu à son baiser.

Je me décalais légèrement de lui avant de murmurer : "**Embrasse moi à nouveau.**"

Il s'exécuta. Mes yeux se fermèrent dès que ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. C'était doux. Sa bouche se mouvait parfaitement sur la mienne. Des papillons virevoltaient dans mon ventre, et je sentais le désir arriver. Je me décalais à bout de souffle.

Il rouvrit les yeux qui s'étaient diablement assombris. Il humidifia ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. J'avais envie d'y goûter à cette langue. Un gémissement m'échappa et je lâchais prise sur mon désir. Je plongeais sur ses lèvres. Ma langue vint toucher la textures délicieuse de ses lippes et il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour laisser échapper un halètement de surprise. J'en profitais et entrais dans sa cavité buccale. Je visitais, touchais, découvrais. Sa langue s'entortilla autour de la mienne et ma respiration se bloqua. Je commençais à jouer avec son muscle. C'était magnifique. Doux et magnifique. Ses mouvements accompagnaient les miens, dansant avec moi, nos deux langues s'accordaient parfaitement.

J'avais hâte de savoir de si c'était le cas avec le reste.

J'avais chaud, trop chaud.

Harry le sentit, et se séparant difficilement de ma bouche, il me retira mon haut. La chaleur ambiante ne m'aidait pas à me refroidir. Harry fit glisser ses mains glacées sur mon torse et le contraste de chaleur me fit gémir. Il dessinait le contour de mes cicatrices. J'avais du mal à rester passif. Je finis par ne plus résister et je lui arrachais sa chemise.

Je regardais sa poitrine si musclée. Mon dieu, qu'il était beau.

Je repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres rougis, je le maintenais en place d'un main dans son cou pendant que l'autre était placée sur le bas de son dos. Je sentais ses doigts appuyer sur mon dos. Je déviais légèrement de ses fantastiques lèvres pour descendre vers son cou. J'humais son odeur que je raffolais. Je l'embrassais délicatement et des frissons parcoururent son corps. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour me laisser plus de place. Je commençais à lui lécher le cou, puis à le mordiller. Je comptais bien lui faire une trace. Je choisis bien mon endroit, puis je commençais à le marquer. Passés quelques instants, une belle marque rouge se dessinait dans son cou.

Je remontais pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres, mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et inversa les positions.

Je me retrouvais une fois de plus sous lui. Il abordait un sourire victorieux. Il suivit un chemin connu de lui seul partant de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon oreilles. Il me suçota et mordilla gentiment le lobe avant de me chuchoter : "**Tu m'as marqué... A ton tour de l'être.**"

Un gémissement impatient m'échappa et il vint lécher mes lèvres du bout de la langue. J'happais ce bout de chaire et le suçotais légèrement avant de le relâcher.

Mon bouclé m'embrassa doucement avant de se détacher de moi et plonger dans mon cou. Il commença à me marquer avec amour. J'adorais être marqué.

Il finis son suçon et je le remontais vers moi. Je l'embrassais avec passion avant de le relâcher.

Il redescendit vers mon torse et l'embrassa doucement. J'essayais de gigoter le moins possible sous lui, mais j'en voulais tellement plus que mon corps parlait pour moi.

"**Arrête de gesticuler, bébé.**"

Mon dieu. Sa voix était tellement... Sexy. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappa et je le senti sourire contre moi.

"**Je t'en pris...**

- **Quoi donc ? **Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque

- **Plus. Donne moi plus.**

- **Avec plaisir.**"

Je n'avais même pas la force de lui résister. Il arriva finalement au niveau de mon nombril. Ses doigts jouaient avec la ceinture de mon pantalon pendant qu'il mimait l'acte avec mon nombril.

Il finit finalement par retirer la boucle de ma ceinture et il commença à enlever lentement mon pantalon. Quand il arriva à mes chevilles, il se leva du canapé sur lequel nous étions et me retira entièrement mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. Il fit de même pour son bas et se rallongea sur moi. Je sentais son érection frotter contre la mienne pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Il gémit et son gémissement se répercuta dans mon bouche, provocant de délicieux frisson dans tout mon corps. Mes hanches bougèrent d'elles même, et venait faire bouger nos deux membres entre eux. Harry se mouvait en rythme avec moi et nos deux érections frottaient délicieusement entre elles.

"**Stop.**"

La voix rauque d'Harry redoubla mes ardeurs et il du plaquer mes hanches au canapé pour que j'arrête de bouger. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps.

Un gémissement de frustration allait sortir de mes lèvres lorsqu'Harry retira mon boxer, frôlant mon membre bien dressé par la même occasion.

Il m'embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses, et ses mains virent malaxer doucement mes fesses. Un petit gémissement m'échappa à nouveau.

Je sentais son souffle contre mes bourses et je souhaitais et appréhendais qu'il fasse ça. Il prit doucement une de mes testicules dans sa main et commença à les caresser sensuellement. Sa bouche remontait toujours, je sentais maintenant son souffle sur ma toison. Il embrassa le bout de mon gland et me respiration se coupa un instant. Il fit courir sa langue le long de ma verge, m'arrachant de long halètements. Puis il me pris en bouche. Il enroula sa langue autour de mon membre et commença à faire de délicieux vas-et-viens. L'extrémité de mon gland butait contre le fond de sa gorge. J'agrippais doucement ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre d'aller plus vite. J'en voulais plus. J'étais tellement pris dans les méandres du plaisir que je ne sentis même pas un premier doigt s'insinuer en moi. Me sentant près de la jouissance, je tirais légèrement sur ses cheveux et il retira mon membre de sa bouche. Il revint m'embrasser, son doigt toujours en moi, avant de retourner embrasser mon ventre et de faire pénétrer un second doigt. Je me crispais légèrement, mais une caresse sur mon érection suffit à me faire oublier toute gène. Il commença à faire des mouvements de ciseau.

J'essayais vainement de mettre le plaisir de côté pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant se trouvant dans un des tiroirs de la table basse.

Après maintes et maintes difficulté, j'arrivais à l'attraper. Juste au moment où Harry retirait ses doigts. J'étais tellement concentré sur le lubrifiant que j'en avait oublié la douleur de la préparation. Je la lui tendis, et en mis une bonne noisette dans ma main. Je le regardais, surpris, avant de comprendre. Je me redressais légèrement avant de placer ma main sur son érection. Je commençais à faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens tout en étalant la substance sur sa verge. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, et j'avais envie d'embrasser son cou. Mais la position ne le permettait pas.

Le sentant près de la jouissance, je retirais ma main.

Il plaça son membre juste devant mon entrée.

J'hochais la tête pour lui donner mon assentiment. Il commença à me pénétrer avec tout l'amour du monde. Mais tout l'amour du monde ne suffisait pas à éviter la douleur. Malgré ma préparation, j'avais l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieur.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue et Harry vint l'embrasser tout en continuant de me pénétré petit à petit. J'avais mal, très mal. Mais lui comme moi savions que la douleur n'était que passagère.

Je relâchais totalement la pression de mon corps lorsqu'il fut complètement en moi. Je voyais bien qu'il résistait pour ne pas commencer directement les vas-et-viens, et je l'attirais dans un baiser passionnel pour l'en remercier.

Je bougeais légèrement les hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller.

Il commença à se retirer pour revenir en moi plus profondément. Un grognement appréciateur m'échappa et il réitéra son geste. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

Harry commença à perdre le contrôle, il me pilonnait de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort. Je relevais les hanche à chaque nouveau coup de reins pour l'accueillir plus loin en moi.

Il finit par toucher ma prostate et je criais son prénom tant le plaisir était fort. Tellement fort qu'il en devenait insupportable. Mais je le suppliais de retaper dans cette boule de nerf.

Il le refit et je me tordais sous lui. Je sentis l'orgasme arrivée par palier, jusqu'à exploser dans mon bas ventre.

Je me rependis entre nos deux ventre, en criant son prénom et je l'entendis se libérer en moi, en criant à son tour mon prénom.

Il m'embrasse paresseusement, avant de se retirer de moi.

Il pris le plaid qui trainait aux pieds du canapé et l'étala sur nous.

Juste avant de me laisser sombrer dans le sommeil, je l'entendis me murmurer un "**Je t'aime.**". Un sourire béat s'étendit sur mes lèvres tendis que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

8 Mai 1946 

Je me réveillais dans les bras d'Harry. Encore un peu ensommeillé, je me rappelais notre soirée de la veille. Je me répétais en boucle sa déclaration, le sourire au lèvre.

Je cherchais ma montre du regard. Je la trouvais sur la table basse. Mais je ne pouvais l'atteindre tout en étant dans les bras de mon bouclé.

Je l'embrassais délicatement pour le réveiller.

Il ouvrit doucement un œil, qu'il posa directement sur moi. Il tendit la main pour attraper ma montre et me la tendis.

Je ne sais comment il faisait, mais il arrivait toujours à lire dans mes pensées.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre pour constater que... Que je devais faire mon discours dans 20 minutes ! Je m'éjectais du lit pour aller me préparer. Une rapide douche, un rapide petit déjeuné préparé par Harry qui avait compris l'urgence de la situation. J'allais quitter l'appartement, mais je me rappelais avoir oublié un truc.

Je retournais sur mes pas et j'embrassais tendrement Harry, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

"**Je t'aime.**"

Puis après un dernier baiser, je partis à ma conférence.


End file.
